The Truth: A Princess Peach Fanfic
by DarkHeart86
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. The characters in this story belong to their respective owners. This story is for entertainment purposes only.    Mario's been saving Peach for a while now, but why does bowser keep coming?


The Truth

"When do you think he'll be back?" asked Princess Peach.

"Not for a while, I imagine he's only at World 5 by now," said Bowser. Mario was on his way to rescue the princess again from Bowser's clutches. Or so he thought.

"I'm glad. We never get to talk as often as this." Peach sipped her tea while Bowser scooted closer to her on the couch. "Bowser, how long are we going to do this? It pains me to see Mario, believing I am his girlfriend. He _is _my friend, after all."

Bowser put his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, honey. I believe he should know too, but… how do we explain it all to him? I don't think there's anything I can do, he hates my guts!"

Ludwig ran into the room. "Daddy! Morton broke my RC Helicopter!" Seconds later, Morton's voice could be heard faintly, "Did not! It was Junior!"

"Not now, kids, Mommy and I are talking!" Bowser shouted. Peach raised her hand, silently asking her love to calm down. Peach called Morton into the room.

"Morton, dear, did you break your brother's helicopter?"

"No, mom! I swear!" But Peach still insisted he tell the truth.

"Okay, yes, I did." Peach corrected him about his behavior and sent him away.

"You sure know how to take care of the kids better than I do!" Bowser said in astonishment. "Heck, when you're gone, I can hardly keep this castle standing! But hey, kids will be kids, ya gotta love 'em." Peach sat down again next to Bowser.

"Oh, Bowser," Peach tilted her head so she rested of Bowser's shoulder. "I wish I could just stay here, taking care of the kids, taking care of you… I just wish I could." Peach closed her eyes as Bowser stroke her hair softly. No matter how many times Peach is "Captured," Mario simply runs over and "Rescues" her, strongly believing the elaborate lie Peach and Bowser had plotted. Peach knew Mario fell in love with her at first sight, but she did not want to tell him of her affair with Bowser. So she simply looked like she was being taken by Bowser forcefully, she'd spend a couple hours with Bowser and the kids, and later stage a battle for her love as Bowser intentionally took a beating for her, and watched as Mario whisked her away for a few days. It was a perfect plan to keep Mario fooled. But now, Peach couldn't hold on for much longer. She couldn't believe how ignorant Mario was. At the castle, Peach slept in a different bed than Mario, never did many things for him, or showed much affection to him other than a small kiss, which even that made her feel like a cheat.

As Peach and Bowser spent more time together, they heard a bang on the castle door. "Dad! Mario's back!" The kids called. Peach sighed and stood up. Bowser followed, and held Peach tight in an embrace. Peach kissed Bowser on the cheek and said goodbye. Then she said goodbye to the kids, kissing each on the cheek, and later came into the throne room with Bowser.

"Ready?" Bowser said to Peach. Peach nodded, and walked into a cage. Bowser shut it, and got into a battle position.

Mario kicked open the door. "Mario!" Peach yelled in her "rescue me" voice. Mario looked up and saw Peach in the cage.

"Bowser, you evil Koopa! Let her go!" Mario charged towards Bowser.

"Not a chance, Mario!" Bowser yelled, releasing fireballs from his mouth. Bowser gave minimal effort as Mario shot fireballs, punched, and stomped on Bowser, with Peach watching the whole thing. Bowser eventually faked a defeat, and pretended to be knocked out. Mario retrieved Peach from the cage.

"Are you alright, honey?" Mario said to Peach.

"Y-yes. Let's get out of here, quickly." Peach looked at Bowser, who had one eye open. She stared at him with intimacy, then she looked at Mario, who's stupidly happy face almost brought tears to Peach. But she stayed strong, for her secret had to stay hidden. But she knew one day, Mario would eventually find out. As Mario exited the castle, Bowser got up and limped to the infirmary, where his loyal Kamek's would heal him up with their magic. Then with a little bedrest, good food, and passion for his love, Bowser was ready to "kidnap" Peach again a week later. He called and said he would be coming over soon.

"Okay!" Peach would say with a smile. She hung up the phone and got ready for Bowser.

"Uh, Peach…" Mario said to her. "Why is it that you always get taken minutes after making a phone call?" Peach's heart sank. Was now the time to tell him? Everything? "Nah, probably just coincidence." Peach silently sighed in relief. "Now let's go. We've got that party to go to." Peach smiled behind Mario's back. _I can't wait to be with him again._


End file.
